


Listen

by benedictedtosherlock (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Dragons, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Magic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Vampires, Witches, Wizards, outside of Hogwarts, takes place in America
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-07-10 06:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6970357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/benedictedtosherlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brooke Dogwood never intended on living a life full of adventure once outside of Hogwarts. Her excellent grades in school, especially in Defense Against the Dark Arts and Transfiguration, made her a popular choice for an auror. But she never applied for the job. Instead, she moved to America, to live a fairly normal and quiet life. That is, until one night when a stranger appeared at her doorsteps.</p><p>This is an OC story and will have little to no mentions of any characters in the Hp book series, but still takes place in the Hp Universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Listen

 

  Brooke Dogwood never intended on living a life full of adventure once outside of Hogwarts. Her excellent grades in school, especially in Defense Against the Dark Arts and Transfiguration, made her a popular choice for an auror. But she never applied for the job. Instead, she moved to America, to live a fairly normal and quiet life. That is, until one night when a stranger appeared at her doorsteps.

.     .     .

  Brooke shoved her hands deep into her pockets, attempting to keep her cold hands warm. She hummed quietly as she walked down the dimly lit street. It was late into the night, and most of the neighborhood’s houselights were off. She accidently kicked a stray can lying at the edge of the road, and there was a flurry movement and the sound of multiple dogs barking their heads off.

  Brooke looked over to the source of the noise and saw three large dogs on the other side of a chain link fence. The light of the owner’s house flicked on and; Brooke could see a shadow moving around near the window. She pulled out a stick from pants pocket and gave it a flick in the direction of the dogs. In an instant, the barking stopped. She waited for the houselights to flick back off before moving down the street again.

  “Nice of you, quieting those dogs down for the poor chap. Hasn’t had a goodnight’s rest in almost a month.” came a voice slightly squeaky, British voice. Brooke looked towards the source of the voice and saw a tall, thin man with a dirty trench coat sitting on the steps to her small house.

  “And how, may I ask, do you know of his sleeping habits?” Brooke said, walking slowly towards the man. He stood up and brushed of his pant legs.

  “I’ve been watching” he said, as if it were the most obvious answer in the world.

  “And who, “ Brooke asked as politely as possible, which was turning out to be very challenging considering that he was now opening up the screen door to her house, having the intention of going in. “would you be watching, and why?”

  “Not who,” he said, pausing to place his wand on the doorknob and whisper Alohomora. ” _What_.”

  “I have a key, you know” Brooke said, pushing past the man and into her house, where she promptly turned on the lights and kicked her shoes off.

  “My apologies, Ms. Dogwood.” The man mumbled. Brooke looked over at him and saw, for the first time, what he looked like.

  The man was hardly 22, with fringy blonde hair, bright blue eyes, and traces of acne on his face. Pinned to his long trench coat was a smudged silver auror’s badge. He didn’t seem like much, and she figured that whatever he was following, it couldn’t be that bad. But another glance at his badge told her that he was from England. The U.S. Ministry wouldn’t let a foreign auror in to work without a good reason, even if they were a newbie. Brooke figured she could stand to listen a little longer.

  “So,” Brooke said loudly, making her way to the kitchen to pull out two coffee mugs. “What’s your name?”

  “Adam Masters!” she heard him call from across the house.

  “Okay, Adam. What’s this thing you’re tracking? It must be important.”

  Brooke listened as Adam made his way to the kitchen where she was, his weight making the old wooden floors creak with each step he took. She saw him poke his head around the doorway before coming in.

  “That’s the question, isn’t it?” he said, pulling a folder out from inside his trench coat.

 

 

  “The Ministry sent me over here to keep an eye on Diego Blackburn, a big time vampire back in London.” Adam said, sliding  a paper across the table in Brooke’s direction. On it was a large picture of a pale man with dark, sunken eyes and oily black hair, the only movements he made was shifting his position on occasion. Brooke couldn’t help but feel as if he were looking straight at her.

  “I was to find him and watch his movements, reporting back with anything strange he’d done that day, or any other strange events that happened around him. I was to never interfere.”

  “But?” Brooke prompted, sliding Diego’s paper to the side so she could look at a few others that were strewn across the small kitchen table.

  “But things started to get strange. I began to see an increase in animal attacks, electricity storms, and deaths all within 70 miles of this general area. The Ministry told me not to worry, that Diego might have gotten in contact with a few of his friends, and under no circumstances should I make it known that I was here.” Adam went quiet and awkwardly readjusted himself in his seat.

  “What did you see, Adam?” Brooke said quietly, looking over the scattered images and news clippings that lay on the table. There where gruesome pictures of bodies ripped to shreds, others of burned trees, the ground around them scorched to nothing but black ash.

  “I began to notice that the deaths had a pattern to them. They weren’t just the victims of a hungry vampire. The killings where almost… ritualistic. And the scorch marks…” He tugged at the collar of his shirt. ”I decided to confront Diego, so I followed him into the woods on night.”

  “ **Adam, what did you see**?” she pressed.

  “He saw _me_.” came a deep voice from the kitchen doorway. A frightened Adam and anxious Brooke looked over to see a man in the doorway.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and leave kudos! If you see any mistakes or have an ideas you would like to contribute, that would be amazing. I have thought about this story for a while now, and I plan on writing it all the way through, although some parts of the plot I still need to figure out! I hope you enjoyed, and as always, our opinions are always enjoyed :)


End file.
